


tranquility - larry styinson AU

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Louis Has An Eating Disorder, M/M, Mental Hospital, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is scared of everything and with no scientific explination is forced to be admitted into a mental hospital at the age of 14. hes 17 now and the only thing that has changed is that he is no longer afraid of his doctor, curly, as he likes to call him</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>louis is scared of everything except for his curly haired doctor, harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	tranquility - larry styinson AU

*louis first day at the mental hospital*

everything was so bright and crisp as louis was wheeled down the hallway, loosely restrained to the bed. louis didnt like it one bit. he tried to keep quiet and close his eyes, he really did, but he was afraid. he was afraid of the dark. he was afraid of not knowing where he was going. he lightly thrashed and yelped causing a hand to be set on his shoulder. he flinched away, afraid of contact with another person. the mix of white lights and terrifying off white ceiling panels were almost hypnotizing as louis stared at them attempting to clear his mind.

when he finally rolled to a stop he was inside a room. he squealed as a pair of hands unbuckled the white faux leather restraints around his wrist and ankles. as soon as he was free to move his limbs he saw the same pair of hands reach towards him. he flinched off of the mobile bed and hit to floor with a slap and slid as fast as he could to the farthest corner or the small square room. he tucked himself into a ball as he saw a pair of slack clad legs moving toward him slowly. 

louis mind was so full of fear in this very moment. he had never been this scared. his mom always told him to list the things that are scaring him when he gets overwhelmed but there are too many things to list. he is so scared in this moment that he cant hear anything. his vision is patchy and he feels numb. so many thoughts are roaring through his head in this moment that he cant handle. is this the end? he read that it was possible to die from fear. he was so scared of dying. he was scared of everything. 

his thoughts distracted him in that moment that he didnt process the hands lifting him effortlessly into the stabilized bed set in the middle of the room. he didnt process his limbs being pulled from his ball of safety and covered in a thin white sheet. he didnt process the needle being inserted under his right ear behind his jaw. his thoughts soon were slowed down and he found himself in a comfortably horrifying slumber for god knows how long. 

when louis woke up it was in a fright as it normally is. he looked around at the white walls suffocating him. he kicked off the foreign white sheet from around his body and rolled off the side of the bed slapping onto the white tile for the second time since hes been here. he slides over to the same corner rolling himself into the same ball. he fiddles with the ends of the gray sweatpants that were hung loosely around his frail waist. he doesnt know how long he stays there, trying to block out the fact that his sent him away to be in this horrible place meant for lunatics when he knew for a fact that he was not crazy. not at all. he was just a scared 13 year old boy.

the door opening and a pair of footsteps were the first sounds that he processed since got here. his vision was clear as he observed the man clad in black slacks and a white blazer over a maroon button down scan the room until his eyes land on the scared boy balled up in the corner. the man held eye contact with the boy as he stepped back to the opposite corner of the room where there was a light grey metal desk and matching chair. he pulled the chair out and moved it to face the boy. he would observe from a distance. he flipped through the pad of papers with the parents description of the boys condition. there was so much on these papers it would take months to memorize every detail. he would take the time to for it was his job and he had a special interest in the patients condition.

its been an hour since the man entered the room. louis screams and flings across the room to another corner the feeling of a bug crawling on the back of his neck scaring the life out of him. hes terrified of bugs. the man stands up and approaches the small boy who is ruthlessly clawing at the back of his neck, tearing the skin. the words from the paper flashing through his head 'afraid of human contact' 'afraid of close proximity of strangers or really anyone he doesnt trust' 'afraid of trusting people'. the man steps back and quickly surveys his options. he could approach the boy and scare him even more. he can let the boy claw his neck open even more than he already has. or he can try to figure out of the problem. he softly clears his throat. 'afraid of loud voices'.

"louis", he coos softly to the boy, "louis youre alright louis its okay. whats wrong?"

louis hears the soft voice and slows his scratching, ignoring the tears streaming from his eyes. he cant get the thought of having a bug on him out of his head.

"bug", he whispers, his voice breaking as he lowers one hand from the back of his neck oblivious the dark red blood under his bitten down finger nails. he continues to scratch with his right hand. all that is coming out of his mouth is a mantra of the word 'bug'.

"theres no bug," the man coos slowly scooting closer to the boy, "its your imagination, louis, there is no bug. theres no bug." 

'afraid of bugs' 'afraid of blood' 'afraid of injury' the typed black words flash in the doctors mind as he tries to solve the issue. he cant keep sedating the patient that wont solve anything. it will just set back the progress. 

"louis,'' he says softly as he grabs the spray antiseptic, "louis you need to stop scratching or youll bleed."

louis gasps. hes terrified of bleeding. what if he starts to bleed? what if it gets infected? what if they have to chop his head off? he could die. he pulls his hands away from his neck oblivious to the man spraying his neck so that the lightly ripped skin wont get infected. the doctor backs away as soon as hes done so that he doesnt frighten the patient with his close proximity.

"who are you?" louis whispers.

"im doctor harry styles," he says, "im here to take care of you."


End file.
